An electronic device can include a planar touch-sensitive display for presenting a graphical user interface to interact with a user. The graphical user interface can render multiple virtual keys, such as buttons or keys, that may be selected (e.g., touched) by the user to input specific information to the electronic device. However, in some cases, a user's finger may unintentionally drift while providing input to a particular virtual key, resulting in incorrect or undetected input to the electronic device.